Wingless Angel-Chapter 34
Wingless Angel-Chapter 34 Chris P.O.V At first, we were winning. Tessa swung her chain and it wrapped around Darius's feet, tripping him. Allison and Me then went offensive. Silena kept shouting the location of Darius to Mike, so he could knock Darius down with a blast of wind. Then we would change, either Me or Allison would distract him, then the other two would go offensive. Basically, we kept him busy so he was unable to even counter-attack. I struck at him with my sword, it caught him in the neck. When the blade connected with his flesh, a sudden jolt went through my arm. I haven't paid attention to it much, especially when I killed monsters with the sword. When the sword connected with flesh, it would absorb it's energy, but it only lasted for a short period of time. And unlike monsters, Darius was a god, meaning the sword could take more energy. I understood why the sword was named the way it was, Filargyria. Avarice, meaning greed. Allison swung her spear at Darius's feet he tripped and he quickly tried to regain his footing. "Now!" I shouted, all of us charged with our weapons at him, but before they could, we suddently stopped, unable to move. I remembered how Darius made the remaining Forsaken look at him as he turned into his Divine form. Darius stood up casually. "I think this game has gone on long enough." I could see his wounds slowly healing. "I've played your little game, and I think it's time to get serious." Then a blast of power hit all of us, sending us into different directions. My head slammed into a wall. I blinked, trying to get rid of the dizziness. When my vision cleared, I saw Silena, Mike, Tessa and Allison on the floor motionless. Then a foot stepped on my face. "Ah, mortals so foolish. You really think you can beat me? This is how you should be, broken and discarded on the floor." Rage filled me. "Get off of me!" I said, pushing him off and standing up. My sudden emotional outburst caused my wings to appear. Darius looked at me, his expression bored. "Why are mortals so stubborn?" Then I was frozen again, I couldn't move as if he was controlling me. "If you would just give up when your supposed to, things would be so much easier." Darius waved his hand and I was flung into a wall, my back facing him. Darius stepped forward and ran his fingers through the feathers of my wings. "Do you know of Angels Christopher? In simple terms, they are just humans with wings." Then grabbed my wings with both hands. "Now what would happen if those same Angels had their wings ripped off? Let's find out." He put a foot on my back and pulled. I remembered shouting. Somehow I could feel it, my muscles and flesh tearing, my bones breaking. I couldn't move, I tried controling darkness but I couldn't concentrate through the pain. I heard the faint sound of Theresa shouting my name before it happened. With one final pull, Darius tore my wings free off my body. My back went numb with the pain, I didn't feel it anymore. At the corner of my eye, I saw Darius holding both wings in his hands, grinning. I fell forward, in shock and in pain. Theresa P.O.V "Christopher!" I shouted, as I watch Darius rip Christopher's wings off. I watched as Christopher fell forward, not moving. Allison stood up, holding th Arms of Helios in her hands. "You-" Then she called him a name I would rather not write here. She charged at him. While he was distracted, I ran to Christopher. I shook him, he was still breathing. I knew that this wasn't a minor injury, Christopher's wings were like his arms and legs, they were part of his body. I turned to face Allison fighting Darius, Silena had joined her. Darius dodged a strike from Silena but Allison went forward and put her hand on his face. I knew what she was going to do, she was going to use that power of destruction she had. I saw the power flow through her arm, but nothing happened. Darius made a Tsk Tsk sound. "Do you really think that power would work against me'' dear''?" Darius grabbed her wrist. "Really, I raised you. And this is how you repay me? Looks like you must be thought a lesson." Darius closed his hand around her wrist and even from here I could hear the Crack sound as Darius broke every bone in her wrist. Allison screamed and let go of her spear. Silena charged at him, freeing Allison from Darius's clutches. I knew that her wrist would be okay, if Allison was allowed to heal, I just hoped Silena could distract him till then. "Tessa.." Christopher's voice was faint. "Chris your going to be alright." I said, hating my myself for the lack of hope in my voice. I watched as Christopher's hand wrapped around a dagger that a monster used earlier before it was killed. "Cut of the parts of the bones that are sticking out." He said. I froze in shock for a second. "What? No!" "I can't do it myself, Tessa your the only one who can." "No I can't do it!" "Tessa!" He tried to shout, but it wasn't as loud as he hoped. "If you don't cut them off, my powers would heal my skin around the bones, I'll be in pain everytime I bend forward...Please." He pleaded. I looked at him, blood stained his jacket. The bones stuck through it, making holes that allowed the wings to perfectely fit through. I realised why he always wore that jacket, his wings would rip through his clothes and when he retracted them into his body, the jacket would mend itself, covering the hole that the wings made. Reluctantly I took the dagger, I sat down cross-legged, and help him to put his chest on my lap. In one hand I held the dagger and the other I held Christopher's hand. I heistated, but the look in Christopher's eyes told me to get it over with. I lowered the dagger to the bones on his back, luckily the blade was sharp, it cut through the bones easily. But it still made Christopher wince. I knew he was holding back the urge to shout in pain, but he kept his mouth shut, bearing it He gripped my hand hard, I feared he would break it, the same way Darius broke Allison's wrist, but if he could bear through his pain so could I. Finally, I managed to do it. I willed light to come to me, and I put my hands to his wounds, slowly they healed. Christopher sighed. He let go of my hand, and his closed his eyes. I actually wanted to let him rest, when a shadow stood over me, I looked up to see a Cyclops. "Theresa look out!" Silena screamed, but it was too late, the Cyclops raised his hand, preparing itself for the blow. I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I saw the Cyclops's hand, it went down but it was stopped by something. I screamed in horror when I realised what that "something" was. It was Christopher. He had position himself between the Cyclops and me, and stood sideways, one foot behind the other. Blocking the blow of the Cyclops with his shoulder and hand. "Christopher!" I shouted again. He stood motionless, like a doll. In rage, I threw the dagger, it was still stained with Christopher's blood. Somehow it flew straight and true into the Cyclops's chest and it disintegrated. Christopher feel to his knees. I rushed forward to him. Christopher clutched his injuried shoulder. Obviously in pain. I willed the light to come to me and was about to heal him again when he shouted "No!" "Let me help Chris-" "No Theresa!" He shouted and looked at me, he was crying from the pain. "This is not something you can heal!" He winced. "Every bone in my shoulder is shattered, I can feel it. This is not something you can heal Theresa." I looked into his eyes, I wanted to touch his cheek. I wanted to reassure him, to comfort him, but I knew there was nothing I could do. Christopher stood up, he looked like he was about to return to the fight. "Christopher you can't fight!" "Yes I can." "How?" I said bluntly. "I'll manage." He looked at me, "Thanks Theresa." He said while wincing in pain. "Your welcome." He turned to face Darius, when his face lighted up. "Alright!" I followed his gaze, and I couldn't help but smile too. Mike P.O.V I heard several things after being knocked down. Allison swearing at Darius. Allison screaming in pain. Silena screaming Theresa's name and Theresa screaming Christopher's name. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't see what happened, I didn't know what happened. I was useless. I punched the floor, shouting at myself for being so useless. "Why am I so useless? Why did I fail that stupid test?!" Mike? A voice appeared in my head. "What?" Mike? What is wrong my child? "''I'm blind what do you think?" The voice laughed. ''Do you want your sight back? '' What the voice said hit me like a brick wall. "You can do that?" The voice laughed again. ''Of course I can, I'm a Goddess. I can remove the darkness that surrounds your eyes, so you can see light again. I realised what she was saying. "Nyx?" I could somehow imagine the Goddess nodding. Yes, Mike. You have helped my son so much. Now it's time to return the favour. Now, may the veil of darkness that covers your eyes be removed! It seemed like someone had opened the curtains infront of my eyes. The sudden rush of light stung my eyes. I could see colour again! "How?" I am a Protogenoi, Mike. Please don't 'underestimate us. Goodbye Mike and Goodluck. I stood and blinked. "Thank you Nyx." I said silently. I scanned the fortress. I saw Darius stand over Silena, Allison was a few feet away, she was trying to reach for her spear, wincing everytime she got closer. Silena looked up Darius, her eyes filled with fear. "Insects." Darius sighed. "I think you have lived long enough." Darius raised his sword. "No!" I shouted. I ignored the fear that wanted to make me run away in fear, and willed the air around me to lunge me forward. I slammed into Darius, knocking him back. Silena turned her attention from Darius to me. She smiled when she saw my eyes. In the distance I heard Christopher say, "Alright!" Darius stood up. "So you have regained your sight. It will not help you though." He swung his sword expertly. "Let's see about that." I held my own spear, loving the fact that I could see it again, spun it in my hand and looked Darius straight in the eye. Wingless Angel Main Page <----Previous Chapter [[Wingless Angel-Chapter 35|Next Chapter----->]] Archie:Being normal is overrated 15:33, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page